


Obvious is the new Oblivious

by Sophix74



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bilingual Ash, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, French Speaking Ash, Getting Together, Idiots, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophix74/pseuds/Sophix74
Summary: Ash lets Eiji be selfish.Witness two dorks be so obviously in love; laughing at everything but struggling to find the words.





	Obvious is the new Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I haven't written a fanfiction since I was 13 (I'm now 19). I like to think I have gotten better but who knows. Like all of you, Banana Fish has crushed my soul and inspired me to make a return to creative writing. \^_^/ Even Yuri!!! on ICE didn't affect me that much.  
> Anyway, please don't judge me too harshly, I'm delicate but I hope you enjoy our boys being idiots.
> 
> Translation notes at the end!

Silence and darkness filled Ash and Eiji’s apartment, the only noises that could be heard were the cars beeping on the road outside. A figure, wrapped in a blanket, sits on the windowsill, soft breaths fog the window intermittently, a reminder of this metaphorical cage.

_‘This city really does not sleep,’_ Eiji thought, staring out at the city skyline, watching different lights sparkle; from buildings, cars, planes and spotlights. He couldn’t see any stars however. Cloud or pollution, their radiance was being blocked, almost like how the cloud above Ash’s head blocked his radiant spirit. Sometimes Eiji would see the stars in his eyes, if only a fleeting glimmer, it gave him hope that one day this would all be over, one day he’ll witness the stars above Izumo reflect in Ash’s green eyes as moonlight would bathe them both in a soft glow. Unfortunately, Eiji’s daydream came to an end in the form of a particularly loud and long car horn.

It was another one of them nights; the nights where Ash would disappear late evening and sometimes not return until early morning, leaving Eiji to wait up for him.

Although Eiji didn’t want Ash to know this; the hours he’d lie awake in their bedroom, listening out for the other’s entrance, praying to every known Japanese kami that Ash would return safe and sound. Once the front door was heard Eiji would feign sleep, listening to his… best friend?’s movements as he undresses and slips into the bed next to Eiji’s own. If Ash knew he was awake, which was most likely, he never did comment on it.

This goes on for several weeks, both of them never asking questions but still silently watching the other, taking in their existence, letting their hands linger when passing the butter knife, just for the physical reassurance of,

_‘you’re here, you’re alive.’_

However, one morning this silence finally breaks; Ash can no longer watch his friend suffer. Eiji’s constant ‘almost all-nighters’ eventually catch up to him, Ash has noticed his dark eyes becoming even dimmer, his bright smile appearing less frequently. Both boys are still dressed in their night clothes of shorts and t-shirts, Ash is sat at the small wooden dining table, pretending to read the _‘New York Times’_ but is watching Eiji sloppily preparing their coffee and breakfast. It takes the Japanese boy nearly falling asleep while pouring boiling water into their coffee’s for Ash to pull the kettle from Eiji’s hand and wrap an arm around his torso, forcing him out of the kitchen to sit on the sofa.

“We need to talk,” presses Ash

Eiji looks up from the sofa to stare wearily into Ash’s concerned yet serious gaze as he towers over him.

“Yeah we need to talk about what witchcraft you use to not be just as exhausted,” Eiji mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

“This isn’t funny, Eiji.”

Hands fall away from his tired eyes and rest in his lap.

“I know it is not, but I do not understand why you are making it out like I am in the wrong. I know you have noticed.” Eiji’s eyes drift to his lap, fingers fiddle with the end of his shirt as Ash continues to look down at him. “I cannot bear it, the anxiety I feel not knowing if you are okay. It is one thing not letting me come with you––“

Ash falls to his knees, so he is level with Eiji, his hand goes to rest on Eiji’s bare knee, but he thinks twice and instead rests it on his own.

“People are out to hurt me! To hurt you!” Ash raises his voice ever so slightly.

“You think I do not know that? Just let me finish, Ash.” Brown meets jade, faces inches apart. “I just want to know what you are doing so late most nights.”

“Making sure _you’re_ safe.”

“That is not an answer, Ash!” It’s Eiji’s turn to raise his voice, tears prickling his eyes, either from tiredness or desperation, Ash doesn’t know. “I am tired, literally, of not knowing _how_ you are supposedly protecting me, of not knowing if you are okay… not being there to protect you myself.”

Their lingering gaze doesn’t break, Ash teetering on the edge of words but for a boy with a 200+ IQ, he struggles to come up with a better argument that isn’t just, _‘I need to be the one to keep you safe and you don’t need to know how I do it.’_ Ash had been grateful to Eiji for never bringing up his nightly escapades, confident that his only light had understood the situation but obviously he thought wrong.

“I’m sorry,” Ash gritted out. Eiji’s eyes widened a fraction but his mouth frowned,

“What do you mean you are ‘ _sorry’_?” Ash decided to just place both his hands on Eiji’s knees and bow his head in a way he had seen Eiji done before when apologising to Ibe.

“I’m sorry I haven’t told you what I’ve been doing, if you knew you’d want to leave and I’m selfish Eiji, so, so selfish.” Eiji just stared down at the blond hair on the back of Ash’s head, biting his lip and contemplating threading his fingers through it to calm him down. “I can’t let you go, I need you by my side.” Ash looked up, teary eyed and stared into Eiji’s that are just as reddened. “I gave you a choice and you told me ‘forever’ and I––“

Eiji pressed a finger to Ash’s lips and giggled,

“I did say that… and now you are, um, contradicting yourself. I said ‘forever’ and that means I promised to face any problems you have together, as a team.” Eiji smiled down at Ash, the lines of his tired eyes creasing. “I am not afraid of you, Ash, I know you have killed people, you believe you are tainted in body and soul. But you could not be more wrong; you are so good, warm and kind to those who deserve it.” Eiji felt the grip on his knees become tighter as Ash’s eyes mapped his face, looking for any sign that he was lying. “I think you get my point even if you do not believe me.” Eiji rested a hand on top of Ash’s. “Here is what I propose: let’s run away.”

Ash sat up straighter, face full of alarm, “you’ve got to be kidding right? We can’t just run away?”

“Not even for a few days?” Eiji asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. “I need fresh air and you need a break from all this so-called protecting.” Ash let out a sigh,

“That’s different you idiot. Running away means never coming back, and as much as would love that to be possible there is too much at stake.” Eiji’s facial expression doesn’t change.

“So… is it called eloping if it is just for a few days?” Ash splutters and falls back against the laminated floor, putting his hands over his blushed face. “What did I say now? Oi, Ash?” Eiji gets up from the sofa, kneels beside him and tries to pull his hands away. One of Ash’s hands grabs Eiji’s and he laces their fingers together, he lets out a chuckle.

“You said nothing wrong Eiji, sure I’ll take you somewhere out of town, I suppose you get to be selfish too.” Eiji beams, forgetting Ash’s teasing, he squeezes their clasped hands.

“Cape Cod.”

“Huh?” Ash gawps.

“Cape Cod. That is where I want you to take me.” Ash sits up and faces Eiji.

“But we’ve already been there, and we will be easily found.” Ash tries to argue but Eiji just shakes his head.

“I do not care. It is your home; some bad things may have happened but also your happiest memories are there. The last time we were there, before Golzine’s men found us, you seemed freer, like you were not trapped in New York’s cage…” Eiji’s eyes begin to drift upwards, looking at their ceiling. Ash could almost see how Eiji’s imagination was shifting the room around them. “… the birds flying above you, the wind racing through you as the sun rise bathed you in light…” Eiji’s eyes drift back down. “…you looked at peace and I want to share that experience with you…” Ash’s breath hitches in his throat, his thumb tracing patterns on Eiji’s hand as his own imagination beings to picture what Eiji sees. “… be free, fly together. We do not have to stay long, we do not have to see your father if you do not please but just for a day Ash… let me make memories with you in a place close to your heart.” Ash cannot stop the tears that flow from his eyes like Niagara Falls, he launches himself at Eiji and buries is face in the Japanese boy’s neck as they fall back, Eiji’s back hitting the other sofa.

“Okay,” Ash whispers, “we’ll go. Together. Just us. Tomorrow, just for a day.” Ash lets Eiji go but stays seated in his lap, “and when we are back I’ll tell you everything, I won’t stay out so late, I’ll even go out less if it means you’re happy and not likely to pour boiling water all over.” Eiji laughs, wrapping his arms around Ash and presses his forehead to the American’s chest before looking up and smiling,

“It’s a date.”

Ash smiles, wrapping his arms also around Eiji but inches lower to grab his ass off the floor and hoist him up so the older boy is almost hanging upside down over his shoulder. Eiji yelps at the sudden movement while Ash just sniggers, “now that that’s settled it going to be an early start and that means I’m off to finish what work that needs to be done on the computer and you are going to lay in bed all day and sleep.” Eiji pouts and groans but Ash just carries him to the bedroom, “Sleeping Beauty needs his sleep otherwise he won’t be able to elope with his prince.” Ash ungracefully dumps Eiji in the mess of sheets, as Eiji halfheartedly untangles he looks up at Ash with a tired, dumbfound expression, wait what?”

Ash makes a noise through his nose, smiles and presses his fingers to Eiji’s forehead so that raven hair fans out on to the pillow below. Ash goes to leave the room but before making it out of the door he whispers “Goodnight Eiji,” and turns to look at him. Eiji’s eyes are closed and his breathing evened, Ash finally releases a long sigh of relief as he watches his reason for living fast asleep, he closes the door softly and gets to work, trying to not to let his thoughts linger on the huge risk they are taking just so they can be truly happy for one day.

*                                    

That evening Ash goes to check on Eiji, he finds him laying on his side, still sleeping softly. Ash crouches by his bedside so that he is level Eiji’s peaceful face.

_‘God, what did I do to deserve him?’_

Ash ponders on his own question as he threads his fingers through Eiji’s soft black hair, the older teen twitches but soon goes still once again. Eiji was an enigma, an anomaly; he came from a world where guns were illegal, sexual violence didn’t plague his life every day, didn’t witness murder in back alleys, never feared for his life. But here he is, wrapped up in Ash’s cruel, dark world. He never broke, never cried, whether he was brave or a fool to put all his faith in Ash’s hands, he didn’t know. Eiji was always there to comfort him but never the other way around.

Ash’s hand sweeps down from the raven hair, palming the boyish cheek, thumb rubbing the soft skin. Why was Ash even bothering to protect him? He could protect him physically from a bullets and knives sure, but in times like this Eiji doesn’t need Ash’s protection, he doesn’t need to be wrapped in bubble wrap. He’s seen the 17-year-old’s world, and he was right, he was never scared, Ash was just too stubborn to see it, forever trying to be the Alpha male, proving his worth, not being the weak one. He’s jealous of Eiji’s strength, Eiji’s warmth and is why he needs to prove his worth, stand beside him as his equal.

If Ash told Eiji any of this the latter would probably just laugh and spout about how Ash is so much cooler than him with his looks, his precision with a gun, his intellect. The blond wants to be worth more than that though.

Eventually the rubbing on his cheek causes Eiji to stir, dark eyes slowly blinking, he sees his companion with his head resting by Eiji’s pillow. He isn’t alarmed, he doesn’t sit up, he lets Ash holds his face. The American doesn’t pull away either, even once he sees that Eiji’s awake, he won’t back down, he wants Eiji to need him like Ash does him.

Minutes past in solemn silence before Eiji whispers, “Did you need something, Ash?”

The blond contemplates blurting out _‘You,’_ but instead traces his thumb from Eiji’s cheek to his bottom lip, “I actually came to see if you were hungry, but you looked so much like a porcelain doll I didn’t want to disturb you,” Ash grins.

Eiji frowns, causing his bottom lip to press further into Ash’s thumb, “Says the delicate, _white_ American.” Ash pulls his thumb away and lets out a laugh so joyous that Eiji can’t help but smile. It is the only sound Eiji wants to hear from Ash’s throat, hear how happy his voice can be, knowing that he’s the one that causes it. Eiji lifts his head up from the pillow and rest his bedhead in his hand, Ash stops laughing to place an elbow on the bed, mirroring Eiji’s pose. Eiji pokes Ash’s nose, both boys still smiling,

“You want to get pizza?” Eiji asks.

“Only if there’s no fish on it,” Ash teased. Eiji gasps horror, pretending to faint, “but that’s the only way I can stomach American food!” Ash pinched Eiji’s thigh to get him to sit up.

“For one, pizza is Italian and two, you’ve forced me to eat natto way too much recently.” Eiji shook Ash’s shoulders and whined, “That is why I am trying to be nice by offering pizza.” Ash places his hands over Eiji’s, stopping the pouting boy’s movements. “Okay, okay, half ‘n’ half it is.” Eiji grinned like a child on Christmas Day and leaned down to hug Ash, he miscalculated how low to the floor Ash would be and like a few hours prior, they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Neither of them cared, Eiji just snuggled into Ash’s neck, breathing in his scent that was the flowery shampoo Eiji had bought last week. Ash placed a hand on the back of Eiji’s head, untangling the knots that had formed. This is what their relationship had become, more than friends but not committing to anything deeper, but the blond thinks that this may be better than titles such as ‘boyfriend’ or ‘lover’. Him and Eiji share a deep connection like none other, both understanding the physical and emotional need to be close to one another. They didn’t need to say, _“I love you.”_

Ash never believed in love. Eiji thought he never could be loved. Neither felt they would ever be special.

Physical touch had never progressed from anything more than a close embrace, like the one they share now. There had been times where being a millimetre closer would cause their lips to brush against one another. Despite never feeling arousal, Ash craved Eiji’s touch, his soft lips against his own, chapped from the brisk, chilly air. He feared hurting Eiji, feared a closer connection that would lead to more heartbreak. Eiji also felt the need but would never act on it in fear of triggering Ash.

They understood each other but were oblivious to each other.

*

Dinner was uneventful, Ash went out to a pizzeria around the block, leaving Eiji to clean up the younger teen’s mess of notebooks and dubious equipment. Trusting in Ash to tell him everything once they were back from Cape Cod, Eiji just closed the books turned off the computer and went about fetching plates and glasses.

Once dinner was done Ash suggested that they should slip away in the middle of the night to make it to Cape Cod just before dawn. Eiji didn’t question this, he suggested instead playing cards to pass the time as there was no point trying to sleep. Eiji sucked, as what Ash would have expected, even with an aleatory game that was Blackjack. Ash was wearing his glasses as they played. This confused Eiji as he thought they were only used for the computer and books, but Ash just pushed the lenses up on to the bridge of his nose and mumbled how technically he was supposed to wear them for all short distant reading. As Ash was looking down at his cards, Eiji reached for the spectacles, pulling them through the blond locks covering Ash’s face. The American followed Eiji’s hand as he wondered what the older teen was doing. Eiji first looked over them and then placed the glasses on his own face, brushing a piece of hair behind his ears, he looks at Ash and sticks his town out. Ash crosses his arms,

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Eiji crosses his own arms and smiles, “ _nandemonai._ ”

Ash gives a challenging look but smiles smugly. He threads a hand through his own hair, pushing it away from his face and gives Eiji his most sultry look, “ _tu veux jouer à ce jeu, pas vrai?_ ”

Eiji’s cheeks burn and he looks away grumpily, “ _temee._ This is not fair, why do you get to know another language? I thought Americans just spoke English.” Ash moves around the table, standing behind Eiji, looping his arms around his upper body. He leans in close to Eiji’s ear and softly whispers, “ _désolé, mon petit chou._ ”

“Aaaaaash,” Eiji whines, putting an arm behind himself and around Ash’s neck, forcing the blond to bend over Eiji and the chair.

“Woah, hehe, easy.” Ash lets Eiji drag his head down past Eiji’s shoulder, the 19-year-old traps Ash’s earlobe between his teeth, giving a little tug before flinching in embarrassment as he pushes Ash away from him, face red as Japan’s rising sun. Ash laughs once more just to tease him before moving to Eiji’s side and holds out a hand, “shall we go?” Eiji grabs Ash’s offered hand gingerly, not meeting Ash’s gaze. Ash pulls Eiji from his chair and after grabbing their jackets, they leave the apartment, hands still clasped together.

*             

Ash figured the simplest and fastest way to Cape Cod was to use his motorcycle. The bike had been parked in the underground car park ever since they had moved in. Eiji had always admired it; the red paint, the sound it made. He’d never ridden a motorcycle before but had seen Ash take off on it once or twice, wind rushing through his hair. He gets that the helmet is for safety and that travelling more than 30 miles per hour without one would be uncomfortable, so Eiji fights the frown that threatens to appear when Ash tosses him a black one. Excitement soon however plasters his face, he really gets to ride one, and he gets to do it with Ash. After putting on his own helmet Ash takes his place and motions Eiji to sit behind him. Once seated Ash instructs Eiji on wear to put his arms and feet. Eiji doesn’t fight the heat that rushes to his cheeks as Ash guides his arms to wrap around Ash’s middle tightly.

_“Ochitsuke, Eiji! This is literally no different to anything we have done before. I can’t believe I nibbled his ear though, what was I thinking, that is going way too far!”_

Ash turned around to check on Eiji, he couldn’t see his face but could practically hear Eiji’s thoughts going haywire. Ash taps the fingers wrapped around his middle, getting Eiji’s attention. The raven’s head lifts and Ash gives an ‘ _okay?’_ sign with his fingers in which Eiji just nods and squeezes his ‘friend’s’ stomach.

Ash sets off for the coastal road, the chilly ocean air wrapping around the pair. Eiji figures he should’ve worn a thicker jacket but tries his best to snuggle into Ash’s frame as much as his helmet would allow him, resting it on the blond’s shoulder. Eiji’s fingers being tracing gentle pattern on Ash’s abdomen, not pressing too hard as to tickle him. He closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of all the natural wonders; the brisk air rushing, the hum of the bike’s engine, the feel of Ash’s body against his own. Eiji wished they could just run away like this forever, travel the world, live a peaceful life. Eiji begins to daydream about a domestic life with Ash; together in Japan. Ash was smart enough to learn Japanese and Eiji could always help him. He reflects on the life they’ve had so far together, how close they have become, _‘I wonder if he would let me kiss him, I mean we already did it in the prison.’_

Ash felt Eiji shift behind him and his fingers brushing his abdomen, Ash revelled in the feeling. He still wasn’t overly excited for Cape Cod, but if this was going to be the last chance they had to be together then he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. That being said, Ash was ready to stop fearing intimate touch, as long as Eiji was still around as either a friend or lover wouldn’t matter to his enemies. Their relationship has already surpassed simple friendship and Ash is almost 100% certain Eiji would reciprocate his feelings.

The boys arrive just before sunrise, Ash tells Eiji to dismount the motorcycle first so that Ash wouldn’t accidentally kick him, but Eiji didn’t keep his balance well and ends up falling in the grass. The blond just laughs, swings himself off and helps Eiji up by his hand. Ash notices how cold his friend’s hands are and presses them both in palms and breathes on them, rubbing them to together to bring some warmth for the both of them.

“You do not have to do that, Ash.”

“Of course, I do, I’m supposed to protect you, aren’t I? That mean also not letting you catch hypothermia,” Ash says with a wink.

“I suppose so,” Eiji gives a soft smile, “but I’ve got a better idea.” Eiji grabs one of Ash’s hands and they start running through the dewy grass, their jeans becoming damp but Eiji doesn’t seem to care, eyes lit up and hair wild as he races towards the horizon and rising sun. Ash just lets himself be dragged by Eiji, trying desperately not to stumble. He planned to confess to Eiji while stood by the motorcycle, holding his hands; be overly cheesy since he’s never had the chance to be an inexperienced teen. But Eiji, sweet, angelic Eiji, trust him to change everything. Ash stares at the back of the raven’s head, the orange hue of the sun surrounds him in a light so bright that he almost becomes a silhouette.

Eiji eventually comes to a stop, breathing heavy, looking out over the ocean and still rising sun. Ash flops in the grass next to him, favouring the cold damp feeling more than the sweat soaking his body. He looks out on the horizon also, squinting to watch birds swoop down to the ocean’s surface catching their prey.

“Is this another reason why you wanted to come here, Eiji?” Ash asks, still staring beyond the horizon. Eiji sits down next to Ash, dreamily letting out a, “Yeah…”

Ash notices Eiji’s hand resting in the dew, he places his own hand on top of it. Still without looking at Ash, Eiji flips his hand over and intertwines their fingers.

“I just really wanted to be here with you, I craved it.” Eiji turns to face Ash, both visages basked in golden light. “We never know how long we have and even though you have not known me for long, you still put your every faith in me, I am proud of you. You are more than the gun in your hand, more than the 200 IQ points you have.” Ash places his other hand on Eiji’s hip as the other places his own on Ash’s cheek, “You hold the most important thing… my heart.” Eiji hesitantly moves forward and clumsily presses his lips to Ash’s, a bit forceful but chaste, Eiji leans back looking at Ash’s stunned but more… annoyed? face. Eiji bites his lip.

Ash casts his eyes down and mumbles, “Fuck you.”

“Ehhh?” Eiji looks heartbroken and confused, moving away from Ash. “I-I’m sorry, I did not mean to make you feel you were being used or something––“

Ash lifts his head, looking Eiji in the eyes, “I planned to fucking confess.”

Eiji meets his gaze, “What?”

“I was gonna kiss you first, be cheesy and shit, ughhh Eiji.” Ash grabs the back of the raven’s head and finally gets his turn to properly kiss Eiji. Still a little uncoordinated, Ash guides Eiji through the motions, he presses the tip of his tongue to Eiji’s lips, coaxing an intended gasp to allow himself to slip in. Eiji wraps his arms around Ash’s neck and sits on his lap, feeling the sun’s slight warmth on his back. They break for air, both boys looking at the other with such intense admiration you would have thought they had solved world hunger. Eiji however, couldn’t stop himself from asking,

“You are not angry, are you?” Ash hold Eiji’s face in both palms and brings him in for another soft kiss.

“I could never be angry at you, irritated sure, but never angry.” Eiji gives a soft chuckle and runs his fingers through Ash’s golden hair.

“I am happy I got an injury.”

Understanding what Eiji means Ash just buries his face in Eiji’s chest, “I’m slightly less pissed off about my whole life.”

Eiji’s cheeks flare and he cradles Ash, “No. no. no, be very pissy, be very angry about it, just be happy I messed up my life, so I could help you with yours.” Ash pulls himself away from Eiji’s embrace, watching at the sun creates a halo around Eiji head.

“Thank you, Eiji.”

Eiji pushes Ash down to lay flat in the grass, then lays himself on top of him resting his head on Ash’s chest, giving a peck on his jacket, above his heart.

_“Aishiteru, Ash.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> (Okay, so as a Belgian I should really know French properly but it was never taught to me properly so I've been teaching myself for the last 11 years or so, there's no excuse for the bad grammar if there is some, I apologise. Also I'm obviously not fluent in Japanese but I know a lot of phrases.)
> 
> \- nandemonai: nothing  
> \- tu veux jouer à ce jeu, pas vrais?: you want to play this game, do you?  
> (thanks to Nodame in the comments!)  
> \- temee: bastard, general cussy insult  
> \- désolé, mon petit chou: sorry, my little cabbage (term of endearment, please take my word for it)  
> \- Ochitsuke: calm down  
> \- Aishiteru: I love you


End file.
